mega_manfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dr. Thomas Light (Archie)
Dr. Light, mit vollem Namen als Dr. Thomas Light bekannt, ist ein berühmter Roboteringenieur, Wissenschaftler und Schöpfer von Mega Man. Zusammen mit Dr. Wily arbeitet er in seinen früheren jungen Jahren an dem ersten Robot Master namens Proto Man. Später entwickeln sie zusammen die Original Robot Master, allerdings mit verschiedenen Absichten über ihren Einsatz. Des Weiteren erschafft Dr. Light die zwei Helferroboter Mega Man und Roll . Er träumt davon, dass Menschen und Roboter eines Tages friedlich miteinander kooperieren und zusammen leben können. Vita Persönlichkeit Dr. Light ist ein erfahrener Wissenschaftler, trifft oftmals weise und richtige Entscheidungen und belehrt Mega Man in vielerlei Hinsichten. Er ist stolz auf seinen "Sohn", weil dieser die Worte Vergeben, Angst oder Gerechtigkeit kennt, anders als manche Menschen. Er verfügt über eine sehr ruhige und gutmütige Ausstrahlung und geht stehts optimistisch durch die Welt, sieht aber als Wissenschaftler immer den Tatsachen ins Auge. Obwohl sich Dr. Wily gegen ihm verschwor, hält er ihn nicht für böse, sondern eher für verwirrt ("And Albert is NOT my enemy...he's just a very troubled man. I want to help him through this, if I can.") und er ist der Meinung, dass auch Wily eines Tages wieder der selbe sein wird, wie zuvor. Im Bezug auf seine frühere Liebe Dr. LaLinde zieht Light eine leicht charmante Seite auf. Trotz seines hohen Alters hat er das Flirten nicht verlernt und zeigt kein Schamgefühl, sich wie ein verliebter Teenager zu benehmen. thumb|250px Seine größte Leidenschaft und somit sein größter Traum ist es aber, dass Menschen und Maschinen eines Tages friedlich zusammenleben können, denn er selbst sieht seine Kreationen als eigene'' "Kinder"'' an und nicht als nur lose Roboter und Schachfiguren. Er ist der festen Überzeugung, dass Roboter mit einer künstlichen Intelligenz gewillt sind zu lieben und andere Emotionen ausführen zu können. Der freie Wille sei dabei das Ziel und eines Tages, so meint er, würde er diesen Roboter erbauen, der allein diese teure Fähigkeit besitzen sollte. Erscheinungsbild Dr. Light kann mit dem Aussehen eines stereotypischen Weihnachtsmannes verglichen werden, denn er hat bauschige weiße Haare und einen dicken, langen, weißen Bart, dicke braune Augenbrauen, blaue Augen, eine große Gestalt aber dafür einen leicht rundlichen Körper. Dazu trägt er einen weißen Laborkittel wie fast alle Professoren aus dem Mega Man Universum und darunter eine hellbraune Anzugweste mit zwei grauen Knöpfen, eine blaue Krawatte mit gelben Punkten, eine rostrote Hose und braune Schuhe. thumb|190px Handlung Anfänge Zusammen mit Dr. Wily arbeitet der junge Dr. Light im Fachgebiet der Roboterforschung an seinem ersten großen Projekt Proto Man, einem Roboter, der mit dem Aussehen eines Menschen und mit einer künstlichen Intelligenz ausgestattet ist. Er nennt ihn Blues und behandelt ihn wie einen Sohn, anstatt ihn für militärische Zwecke gebrauchen zu wollen. Bei einer Demonstration vor dem Militärgeneral erkennt Light, dass Proto Mans Energiekern einen Fehler aufweist und dass er sich auf persönlicher Ebene zu sehr zu ihm verbunden fühlt. Beim Reparieren des Energiekerns besteht das Risiko, dass Blues' bisher angelernte Persönlichkeit verschwinden könnte. Bei einem Gespräch zwischen Light und LaLinde, welches Blues belauscht, meint er, dass es besser gewesen wäre, ihn gar nicht erst mit einer künstlichen Inteligenz ausgestattet zu haben ("Honestly, it would be easier if I did rewrite that rebellious streak out of him (...)") (MM: 17). thumb|190px Als Blues daraufhin von zu Hause fortläuft, muntert Dr. Wily ihn wieder auf, weiter an einfachen Projekten wie an Sniper Joes zu arbeiten sowie an den Original Robot Master (MM: 18). Mehrere Jahre später sind sechs der Original Robot Master fertiggestellt, doch der Groll von Dr. Wily wächst, da er bei der Produktion der Robot Master in den Schatten von Dr. Light gerückt wird. Auf einer Pressekonferenz im Titanium Park erklärt Light die Aufgaben der neuen Roboter und dass er sie nicht im Militär einsetzen möchte. Später modifizierte er seinen Helferroboter Rock zu Mega Man um, weil die sechs Robot Master die Stadt Mega City zerstören. Mehrmals muss Dr. Light Mega Man bremsen, da dieser durch das Zerstören der Robot Master anfängt, seine Moral zu vergessen. Er lässt Mega Man zwangsweise ins Labor zurückteleportieren, woraufhin dieser einen Wutanfall erleidet. Light erklärt ihm, dass es Verantwortung bedarf, so viele kopierte Waffen zu besitzen und er lernen müsse, mit ihnen sorgfältig umzugehen (MM: 2, 3). Als die Original Robot Master von Wily umprogrammiert worden sind und Mega Man sie dazu überzeugt, dass ein jeder Roboter auch gegen seine Befehle handeln könne, baut Dr. Light sicherheitshalber ein Immunsystem ein, damit ein solcher Vorfall nicht noch einmal passieren kann (MM: 8). In Gefangenschaft Die Original Robot Master übernehmen freiwillig die Aufräumarbeiten der Schäden, die sie während des Chaos verursacht haben. Gil Stern, ein Komissar der örtlichen Polizei, gibt bekannt, dass zwei Robot Master namens Time Man und Oil Man fehlten und dass er ein Auge auf Light haben wird. thumb|210px Time Man befreit Dr. Wily bei dessen Gefangenentransport und lässt mit dem Time Slow die Zeit kurzzeitig verlangsamen. Gil nimmt fälschlicherweise an, dass Dr. Light Wily befreit haben muss. Zwar beruhigt die Agentin Roslyn Krantz die beiden Streithähne, doch Light wird zur Sicherheit zum Revier gebracht. Mega Man muss selbst handeln und Roll aus der Gefangenschaft von Wily retten, die nämlich von Oil Man entführt wurde, obwohl Wily ursprünglich Dr. Light zu sich beordert (MM: 5, 6). Dr. Wilys Versteck wird ausfindig gemacht, doch er selbst hielt sich die ganze Zeit als Hologramm in der verlassenen Halle auf. Mit dem Beweis, dass die umprogrammierten zwei Robot Master für den Gefägnisausbruch gesorgt haben, wird Dr. Light von Gil Stern freigelassen (MM: 8). Dr. Wilys Virus Der Frieden ist nur von kurzer Dauer, denn Dr. Wily erbaut seine eigenen Robot Master. Quick Man fordert Mega Man heraus, sich seinen "Brüdern" zu stellen. Würde er diesen Deal nicht eingehen, so würden die Robot Master Mega City zerstören. Obwohl Dr. Light dies für eine weitere Falle Wilys hält, kann er Mega Man nicht davon überzeugen, zunächst einen diplomatischen Lösungsweg zu suchen. thumb|230px Light merkt recht schnell, dass sich ein Virus heimlich in Mega Mans Daten ausbreitet, je mehr Robot Master er besiegt und ihre Fähigkeiten kopiert. Fest entschlossen alle acht Robot Master zu besiegen, lässt sich Mega Man nicht mehr davon abhalten, wieder ins Labor zurück zu kehren. Immer feindseliger geht Mega Man mit seinem "Vater" um, bis der Virus letztendlich beim Sieg im Duell mit Quick Man vollständig lädt (MM: 9, 10, 11). Dr. Light verliert Mega Mans Signal, während dieser in die Hände von Dr. Wily fällt. Die Original Robot Master beschließen Mega Man aus dem Wily Castle 2 zu befreien und Wily zu stoppen. Thomas programmiert ein Anti-Virus, das seinen Sohn vom Virus befreit. Zwar können sie Wily nicht schnappen, dafür aber Mega Man retten. Der Robo-Hund Rush wird von Light fertiggestellt und soll Mega Man als Unterstützungseinheit dienen (MM: 12). Die Emerald Spears Auf der jährlichen'' Advanced Robotics Trade Show'' (A.R.T.S.) bringt Dr. Light Rock, Roll, Elec Man und Rush mit und trifft auf alte Bekannte wie Dr. Cossack, Dr. Pedro Astil und seine ehemalige Beziehung Dr. LaLinde, mit der er gemeinsam Tempo erbaut hatte (MM: 13). thumb|220px Die Konferenz und Debatte mit LaLinde, ob Roboter eine künstliche Inteligenz entwickeln und wie Menschen handeln sollten, wird vom Anführer der Emerald Spears Harvey Greenleaf unterbrochen, der mit seinen Soldaten Bomben in der Halle platziert hat. Light plant Harvey und später Xander Payne abzulenken, während Mega Man, Quake Woman, Elec Man und Pharaoh Man die Bomben entschärfen. Da Xander von diesem Plan Wind bekommt, lässt er die übrigen Bomben explodieren, so dass Light mit Cossack und LaLinde verschüttet wird. Später werden sie von Mega Man und Quake Woman befreit und gerettet (MM: 14, 15, 16). Nach der'' A.R.T.S.'' verbringt Light mehr Zet mit seiner Kollegin LaLinde, führt einige Upgrades an Mega Man durch und entwickelt weitere Robot Master wie Splash Woman (MM: 19). Auch am Valentinstag verabreden sie sich im Restaurant Fahran's und diskutieren zusammen mit Gil Stern und Roslyn Krantz über die Gefühle eines Roboters und was wäre, wenn Roboter anfingen sich zu verlieben und welche Folgen dies eventuell haben würde (MM: 22). Der wieder heimkehrende Sohn Bei der Geburtstagsfeier von Mega Man ist auch Dr. Light zusammen mit Rush, Auto und Roll anwesend. Blues, der in der Zwischenzeit von Dr. Wily wieder aufgefunden und repariert wurde, hegt einen Groll gegen Mega Man, da er denkt er sei durch diesen ersetzt worden. Bei der Feier greift Blues ein und Light erkennt seinen verlorenen "Sohn" wieder. Mega Man, der Proto Man aber schon mit Rush auf ein Hochhaus gefolgt ist, versucht gegen Blues anzukämpfen. Auch Bomb, Guts und Cut Man helfen Mega Man dabei. Der Kampf wird durch eine Genesiswelle unterbrochen (MM: 23). Worlds Collide In diesem Crosover angelangt befindet sich Dr. Light in seinem Labor und sendet Duo auf die Erde, da er erkennt, dass sich durch die Roboticized Master eine weitere Gefahr ereignen könnte. Dies bestätigt sich, als Metal Sonic und Bass Dr. Light entführen und in das Wily Egg bringen, ein Flugschiff von Dr. Wily und Dr. Eggman in der Skull Egg Zone (MM: 25). thumb|220px Mega Man macht sich zusammen mit Sonic the Hedgehog auf, Dr. Light zu retten, während dieser selbst durch Rouge the Bat versucht, sich aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien. Im finalen Kampf vor dem Wily Egg zwischen mehreren Robot Master und Mobianern erkennt Dr. Eggman, dass Dr. Light zu viel über seine zukünftigen Pläne wisse und wirft ihn deshalb aus dem Wily Egg (SU: 53; StH: 250). Shadow the Hedgehog fängt ihn durch die Verwendung des Chaos Controls auf und setzt ihn bei Proto Man ab, wo er zusammen mit ihm gegen die weiteren Robot Master kämpft. Zusammen mit Blues, Knuckles the Echidna und Rush infiltrieren sie später das Wily Egg, um Sonic und Mega Man aus den Händen der zwei bösen Genies zu befreien. Diese nutzen die Kraft der Chaos Emeralds und beenden das Crossover (StH: 251). Der Blackout von Ra Moon Mega Man und Proto Man führen ihren Kampf fort. Roll, die dank Dr. Light weiß, greift in den Kampf ein, wird aber von einem Schuss aus dem Proto Buster getroffen und fällt in eine Art Komazustand. Danach tritt der Blackout des Supercomputers Ra Moon ein, der sich in den Lanfront Ruinen verschanzt. Auch Mega Man und Auto werden abgeschaltet. Light eilt zum Hochhaus hinaus um seine Kinder zu retten und sieht den noch funktionstüchtigen Break Man, der ihm einen Chip gibt, auf dem die Daten gespeichert sind, immun gegen den EMP von Ra Moon zu sein (MM: 28, 29). Wochen später hat es Light zusammen mit Dr. Astil und Plant Man geschafft, Mega Man, Rush, Guts Man, Cut Man und Bomb Man zu aktivieren. Roll bleibt weiterhin in ihrem instabilen Komazustand, denn der Schuss hat den Persönlichkeitschip stark beschädigt. Light bleibt im Labor, während sich Mega Man in die Lanfront Ruinen aufmacht, um die Ursache für das Chaos auf der Welt zu finden (MM: 30). thumb|240px Nach dem Sieg gegen Ra Moon bringt Dr. Wily den fast zerstörten Mega Man wieder und repariert ihn zusammen mit Dr. Light wieder. Trotz der Zusammenarbeit der beiden empfindet es Light als angemessen, Gil Stern zu kontaktieren, der Wily daraufhin in Gefangenschaft nimmt (MM: 32, 33). Weil Mega Man Wily versprochen hat, Beweise zu sammeln, dass Wily nichts mit dem Blackout zutun hatte, macht er sich zusammen mit Dr. Light, Roll, Rush, Dr. Cossack, Pharao Man, Dr. Astil und Plant Man in die Lanfront Ruinen auf. Light erkennt, dass Mega Man in den Ruinen die Emotion Angst und Furcht kennenlernte, und unterstützt ihn, das schlimme Ereignis zu vergessen. Ebenso handelt er sich einen kleinen Streit mit Cossack ein, da er immer noch an Wily glaubt und daran festhält, dass sein ehemaliger Kollege nicht durchaus böse ist (MM: 34, 35). Als Wily vom gericht freigesprochen wird, hat auch Light von seinen Fehlern gelernt und setzte Wily nicht mehr in den Schatten der weiteren Experimente. Zusammen mit seinem ehemaligen Kollegen stellte er den Roboter Gamma fertig, weiß jedoch nicht, dass Dr. Wily extra Mega Man, Pharaoh Man und Bright Man auf die Mission schickte, den Wily Walker ausfindig zu machen (MM: 36, Saga: Dawn of X). en:Dr. Light (Archie Comics) es:Dr. Light/Archie Comics Kategorie:Charakter (Archie) Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Mitglieder des Dr. Light Labor